Bill-iever
"Bill-iever" is the second segment in the thirty-seventh episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis In order to avoid punishment, Cricket must make his dad believe in aliens. Plot While looking through the garage, Cricket discovers Gramma Alice's old mobile scooter. While he wishes to ride it, he knows that Bill will not approve of it and probably try to get rid of it. Instead, he comes back at night to play with it in the backyard. However, the scooter goes off and destroys the entire garden. Cricket hides as Bill, Alice and Tilly come out and see the destruction. Worried that Bill will ground him, Cricket comes out and tries to act shocked, but Bill immediately blames him for the damage. Cricket then announces that he believes that aliens are to blame for the damage. Tilly and Alice believe the claim, but Bill is not convinced. Cricket claims that the destroyed garden is now a crop circle and that aliens came to leave them a message. Bill orders everyone back to sleep, but still refuses to believe Cricket and vows to get to the bottom of what Cricket did and how he did it. The next day, Bill is checking the scene for evidence when Cricket invites Andromeda to come and check the spot herself. Andromeda claims that the aliens are leaving their eggs behind and that "the government will be here soon". Cricket then hires Vasquez to come and portray a government agent (wearing a rubber mask) to come and check the area out. He manages to freak out Bill before he figures anything out. Bill spots Phoenix chewing on a flower near the garage. Upon entering, he sees the partially beat up scooter and Cricket rushes back to his room in a panic. Bill comes in and intimidatingly tucks him in. Cricket decides that he must double down on his lie to have Bill convinced that he did not do anything wrong. In the middle of the night, Cricket appears as an alien with elaborate effects and tells Bill that he (the alien) was responsible for everything which seems to finally convince Bill. The next morning, a broken Bill along with Tilly and Alice tell Cricket that they have converted into UFO conspiracy theorists. Bill proceeds to run outside in his underwear and a tin foil hat to declare his new belief. Realizing that he has gone crazy, Cricket dons the alien costume again to convince him otherwise, but instead they end up attracting a large amused crowd. Cricket finally breaks and reveals that he was responsible for the crop damage. Bill drops his act and reveals that he did everything to make him confess. As the family casually goes back inside, a couple of onlookers voice their disappointment over the "weird ending". Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Nicole Byer as Andromeda * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Danny Trejo as Vasquez Trivia * While it is obvious that Tilly would believe that aliens exist, this episode shows that Alice believes in aliens as well. This is rather amusing as Alice does not trust things easily. * This episode is the first time Bill meets Andromeda. * This episode reveals that Alice used to use a mobile scooter to get around. * Moral: Always tell the truth. Gallery Bill-iever Still 1.jpg External links * Bill-iever on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes